wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Crash
Sugar Crash From the world of Sugar Rush comes an all new game of tasty rides, sweet kids, and mouth watering lands. The racers got into an argument who was the better skilled racer, but there was one problem. Anyone could race a vehicle and reach the finish, but who was more skilled to finish in one piece? Now new wide open candy arenas have been made in different regions in Sugar Rush. Now the only way to see who the best driver was is not by their ability to be the fastest, but the one who could last the longest. Sugar Rush has become more sour with it’s all new weapons of choice ranging to over a 30 selectable candy arsenal and new personal weapons for each character according to his or her theme. Candy karts of speed are now modified and turned into candy armored tanks of destruction mounted with primary small candy machine guns. Traps and hazards are spewed out everywhere in the arenas for a more challenging event. The once sweet and pop music kingdom has transformed into a sour and rock music land of survival. No longer is the game based on the fastest player, but now the player with the skills to survive. Who will claim the title of top survivalist, enter the games and find out. This is a mixture of "Lord of the Flies", "Mario Kart", and "Twisted Metal" combined into one game. Game Settings *HD graphics *Story mode, Arcade mode, Survival mode *Kart Battle gameplay *Solo and team battles *Story mode is solo player and goes through different stories of each character *Survival mode is solo player that pits the gamer against constant respawning AI opponents *Arcade Mode is either individual or team battle. Also it is co-op for gamers to play together or against each other in either timed or score limit combat. Sugar Crash Combatants *Sin Amus Ricochet *Twisted Whiplash *Smothering Cotton *Witzer Tart *Jaw Struck *Energy Monster *Charry Bomb 10 Arenas #'The Rocky Fountins': Chunky Choclate mountins with hot fudge Spouts, falling Chocolate boulder balls, and Chocolate Chunk spikes that come out of the ground #'Popsicle Lake': a frozen lake of melted popsicle. It is a great hazzard for it's random spots of thin ice and frozen ice cream sickles that fall from the arena's caged cieling. Sometimes a frozen abominable snowcone man comes out to chase anyone it could catch and either bite, throw or smash them. #'Fudge Tar Pits': A flat dark chocolate land filled with puddles and pools of hot fudge tar pits. One mistake and you will slowly sink into the hot pits. Quickly drive out to the nearest part of land to avoid sinking in completely. Puddles will slowly melt away your kart if you're not careful. #'Peanut Brittle Ravine': Filled with peanut brittle and many hazards such as Brittle rock slides, drops onto sharp peanut brittle floors, and unstable peanut brittle floor plates. This land's hazards are due to the weak stability of it's structure making this one of the hardest arena's to drive on. #'Nesquick-sand Desert': A Barren chocolate wasteland filled with quicksands and gummy cobras and hard candy scorpion bugs. There are several shaded areas behind large chocolate rocks. Those areas protect players from the sun when it begins to heat up and drain the karts health. #'Sprinkle Storm': Chocolate muddy marshlands with constant rainfalls of sprinkle candy and lightning bolts from shock Tarts hidden in the dark cotton candy clouds. Lightning is constant so keep moving to avoind lightning strikes. at certain times it will either rain sprinkles hard to make it harder to see ahead or the lightning strikes will intensify to make more direct hits. #'Molassus Swamp': stay on the hardened molassus candy trees to avoid being a sitting duck on the swamp grounds of the molassus swamp. many candy creatures such as gummy snakes, chocrodiles, and sweedish piranha fish candy lurk the molassus pools in search for sweet candy children from above. #'Sesame Sea Cookie Crusier': A large cruiser ship with mounted candy cane cannons that shoot jawbreakers at the players. some cookie jets fly by to drop jolly rancher bombs on the deck of the ship. there are no sides to the ship, anyone could fall off the edge and into the sea. #'Junk Yard': Filled with unstable surfaces, falling trash, wrecking balls, compactors, furnaces, and bulldozers. This is one of the most hazardous arenas in the whole game and has a boss battle against Jaw Struck. #'Sugar Crash Fortess': The final stage and final boss battle. This was once a castle before Twisted tore it down to create his own fortress. Many hazards and traps lay in wait for any one who dares challenges Twisted in his home.there are shock tart sentry guns, hot diet cola pits, jawbreaker slamming stones, rock candy boulders, and warhead candy cannons. (Feel free to add a bit more for this is supposed to be a wide and dangerous arena for the final boss) Backstory Sugar Rush and President Vanellope have been overthrown by Twizzer Vin Likrice. After forcing her to give up her title and command over Sugar Rush, she was placed in the fungeon and placed in glitch proof. Later Tizzer forced Sour Bill, by threatening to give Vanellope's code a virus, to tell him the code to the code vault in. With no other choice, Sour Bill gave him what he wanted. Twizzer then remade the game to become a kart battle gameplay and changed the racers into teen grown combatants. The goal was no longer to racer to win the trophy, it was now fight to survive and win the trophy. He gave everyone thier own sotry if they should win, but the game would reset after to what it was before the story mode was selected. This way Twizzer could keep his rule over the game. Vanellope soon heard what the now renamed Twisted (aka Twizzer) had done to the kingdom she fell into despair until she heard Taffyta on the other side of the door and helped her send a message to Ralph who later broke her out of the fungeon and escaped. Later Vanellope snuck back into the renamed Sugar Crash to partake in the games to try and reclaim her kingdom. But the only thing stopping her was the thought of destroying her friends in the games. She will have to try to push her feelings to save her kingdom. Oragina left the Sour Patches after seeing Twizzer go too far with this. She regretted ever helping Twizzer and disappeared only to come back to help Vanellope later on her return to Sugar Crash. Orangina gave Vanellope her services to fix what she helped cause. When Mr. Litwak saw the new changes to the game after seeing it suddenly become popular, he decided it was just a hidden game mode that was unlocked. He later called the company and told them how it brought a whole new age group to the game and the company came by to remodel the outside theme of the console into Sugar Crash With Twisted Whiplash on the front and strike a new deal for Mr. Litwak to keep the game. Ultimate Weapon Function There is a devise installed in the engine that charges by feeding off the destrucion in the arena by the owner of the kart. When enough is charged up the combatant reaches for a lever on the right side of them to pull up, twist, and push back down to activate the Ultimate Weapon for the kart. The twist in the lever sets the time until the Ultimate Weapon is done from using up all it's charged energy. When one Ultimate Weapon is used, it sends out an interference that halts and disables other karts charges and Ultimate Weapon use until the active Ultimate Weapon is done. Ultimate Character Weapons *'The Spark Blaster:' Candleheads AKA: Blazer Top's weapon of choice. It's a Hollow candle shell that shoots out Bright Blazing Fireworks *'The Squeeze': This Weapon is Minty's AKA: Sour Bill Jr.'s weapon of choice. it looks like an ordinary wrapper at first but if you stick it on to somebody on purpose it grows an wrapps around you and the more you stuggle the tighter it gets (only way to escape it is to relax but hey, the racers don't need to know that) (thinking of better names) *'Cinnamon Burn: '''Weapon of Roxus Cinnamus AKA: Sin Amus Ricochet. When he reaches his limit, he unleashes his kart into a raging inferno to burn all in his path, shoot fireballs made of pop rocks, and have a small range burst of fire around him to anyone who gets close enough. *'Cotton Smothering:' Weapon of Cottina Flufferpuff AKA: (TBA). Her kart starts to puff out and either shoots out large puffs of cotton candy or runs into others and gets them caught inside. The cotton candy then blinds their view screen, slow damages their health, and explodes causeing massive damage. *'Twizzler Twister:' Weapon of Twizzer Vin Likrice AKA: (TBA). His kart starts to unravel and spin. the licorice vines start to expand and create a twister of licorice with licorice lashing out at anything around and knock others high in the air and deals damage by getting whipped or falling from a great hieght. *'Jawggernaut: Weapon of Jawson Braker AKA: (TBA). He morphs with his kart to become a walking giant juggernaut made of jawbreakers. He then proceeds to smash and toss other karts. *'Smart Sentries: '''Weapon of Schmart E. Pantz AKA: (TBA). He sends out five rapid fireing smarties candy candy bots that hover around his kart and shoot who ever gets close enough *'Sugar Spazz: Weapon of Monna Sterra AKA: (TBA). Monna chugs down a huge can of energy drink and goes completely insane. Her kart then becomes a unstoppable ramming tool with high speeds and glowing effects. She creates massive damage to anyone she rams into head on and her damage given depends on the amount of force her kart hits another kart. Shared Weapons's Rule Only ten sugar cube power ups drop into the arena at a time. It takes ten seconds for another to drop down after one is picked up. The least damaging weapons pop out more then the heavy damaging ones. The more damage one weapon takes out the more rare it is seen in the arena. 30 Shared Weapons #'Sweet seeker': homing candy rockets #'Scoop launcher': Ice cream scoop launches balls of ice cream at opponents #'Pixi Stick Bomb': Stick of explosive candy powder on a fuse #'Warhead Mine': Heavy explosive hard candies #'Gusher Slick': Spills a slippery puddle of juice #'Laffy Taffy Grapple': Grabs and tosses opponent #'Angry Gummy Bear': Aggressive gummy bear attacks the closest opponent #'Skittle Rocket': Straight shooting projectiles #'Shooting Starbust': Shoots down a single Starburst onto one opponent from the sky #'Atomic Fireball': Deadly highly explosive candy that seeks the lead player and blows them up in a huge explosion taking out anyone and everyone in the blast raidius #'Pop Rocks Minigun': A limited mounted Minigun that shoots a long fire of pop rocks #'Hot Tamales Launcher': shoots out five candy projectiles that sets a kart on fire for a limited time. #'Powdered Sugar Screen': Toss forward a hardened clump of powdered sugar that explodes into a fine powder on contact. Players caught in the blast will have obscured vision for a time, and staying in the cloud too long will cause one to choke, making them lose health very slowly. #'Trouble Gum': Sticks gum on the players view screen for a limited time and blinds tem for a longer limited time. #'Candy Cane Ram': mounts a huge candy cane on the front of a kart and rams others out of the way or in the air. #'Energy Drink Power': Just like the Mario Power Star, this power up gives the player speed, invincibility, and the destructive touch to knock out all in their way. #'Twizzler Whip': A whip like licorice used to lash out at other karts. #'Red Hot Grenades': Ten small red candy grenades that can be thrown far but cause minimum damage #'Rocky Mountin Rockets: '''while flying through the air with ice cream cone rockets, the rockets are shooting rocky mounten ice cream ball at other opponents. #'Barking Bouble trouble': A huge gum ball dog gets attached to your players kart and speeds you up, but while crashing into other opponents they get trpped in bubles for a limited time. #'Life Saver Slaver': A life saver chain with a huge one on the end wraps around the opponent in front of you and forces them back while throwing you forward. #'Shock Tart Storm': Sends out a candy piece over every other player and sends a small lightnig bolt that damages and slows down the kart. #'Tripping Nerds': Spills out a thousands of nerd candy to trip anything that runs over them. This weapon spreads out further and further to widen it's tripping threat. #'Caramel Goo': shoots a squirt of goo that completely disables a kart for a limited time. #'Dizzy Duds': Send out milk duds that hit all players making them dizzy and rearange the controls backwards so going forward takes you back a going back goes forward etc.... #'Tootsie Roller': Mounts a heavey tootsie roll infront of the kart and then acts like a steam roller to crush anyone that gets caught under it. #'Cupcake Hammer': Attactches a large cupcake hammer over the kart and slams down karts that gets in target range. #'Candle Satellite': Activates a candle satellite to shoot down a sparkling beam of fire onto a designated area. It is a very rare weapon to find and instantly kills any opponent that gets caught under the beam and sets fire to those around the blast. It has a five second delay before the beam hits the ground. #'Peep Rumble': A giant peep is sent on the arena and bounces a few times to create small quakes to make the opponents bounce or spin out of control. #'Super Cube''': Extremely rarest of rare power ups that give the kart full charge on their ultimate weapon to use instantly. This shows up rarely once in a battle. Category:Sugar Crash Category:Games Category:Fanon